Not Like Any Other Day
by Soul of Dark and Soul of Light
Summary: First fanfict I make please read it! Summary: I was sitting at the living room, no signs of Soul anywhere and from that moment I knew it wouldn t be like any other day... SoMa!


**A/N:** Hi guys Soul of Dark here!

So I´m new to this please leave a review so I know what can I do to get better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater

**Title: **Not like any other day

**Author: **Soul of Dark and Soul of Light

(characters thoughts)

"what characters say"

Andddd on with the story!

**Maka's POV**

I was in the living room of my apartment that I share with Soul, my partner and best friend.

It was just like any other day, Soul snoring in his room and I-wait he's not snoring?

It is quite strange so I stood up to check on him. I knocked on his door but no answer came, so I opened the door to see an empty bed and no signs of Soul, which was quite suspicious this early.

Anyways I went back to the living room where was the phone and called Tsubaki.

"Hi Tsubaki!" I greeted happily

"Oh, hi Maka" Tsubaki greeted from the other end

"Is Soul there with Black Star? I can't find him anywhere"

"No, I haven't seen him, maybe he's with Kidd? If I find him I'll tell you" She said from the other end sounding a little worried.

"Oh ok thanks Tsu see you later"

"Goodbye" And with that I ended the call

I started worrying a bit but I thought he might be around Death City with his bike.

I started reading again the book I was reading before noticing Soul was gone, until I heard the phone ringing and by now it was like 4:00 and I just finish my book.

I answer just to hear Soul tell me

"Meet me at the park in 30 minutes" I was about to asked him where was he but before I could he hung up.

Strange if you ask me, either way I changed my clothes to my usual ones (plated skirt, my vest, green and white tie and combat boots it was too hot for wearing gloves and my coat since it was summer) I also did my usual hairstyle, pigtails.

I decided to go walking and earn some time, either way I would arrive 15 minutes early.

But before leaving I washed my teeth and put some water in my face to refresh myself.

And with that I went out and lock the door behind me.

When I arrived the first thing I saw was Soul leaning against a tree in his usual attire, watching some kids running.

When I came near him, he turned around and smiled at me, that make my stomach tingle as I felt myself smiling back,.

"Hi"

"Hey it was about time you showed up, ya know?" he said, smirking at me, I felt a little angry and was about to reply until he talked again.

"We need to go we aren't going to spend our time here" and he took my hand and started walking I felt my face heating up, since I've like Soul for about a year? Something like that maybe less.

We soon arrived to were a blanket in the grass with some kind of… box? Soul walked until we were standing in the blanket and sat down pulling me down with him.

Then he said

"Eh eeeehm mmh Maka uuummm I have something to tell you" He said while his face was heating up by the second. "Ugh why is this so hard?!" he muttered. I really didn't know what was happening but in a blink of an eye he had hi lips on MINE. I felt my face heating up and my eyes widening I looked at his face, eyes close blushing slightly.

His lips were so soft even softer than I ever had dreamed they moved softly like if he was trying not to break mine, I slowly melt into the kiss I have never kiss someone before so it was kind of awkward but when I started kissing back I could feel the smile on Soul lips.

My hands traveled to his hair as his went to my waist to keep me steady.

We kissed until we parted for air, both breathing heavily.

"I guess it wasn't that bad, huh?" He said smirking, I could feel my face heating up.

"Oh here it's a present" He said while handing me the little box I saw earlier, inside was a beautiful necklace, the pendant was an 'S' with a small heart shaped diamond. I stared at it in awe and looked back at Soul, he was holding a necklace, almost the same but instead of an S it had a 'M' with the same heart shaped diamond.

He put it on.

"Let me help you put in on" He said while I handed him the necklace, he put it around my neck and I felt myself smiling and blushing.

"So d-does this means we a-are a c-c-couple?" I asked stuttering, he sat down next to me as he answered my question.

"You want us to?"

"I would like that" I said just above a whisper.

He gave a huge toothy smile, stood up which made me confused, then he lifted me up easily and swirled me around, (which made my hair fly in every way possible) I laughed at this and then he stopped, looked me in the eye and said:

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" I felt myself blushing as I leaned in for another kiss never wanting this moment to end.

I knew this wasn't just like any other day…

**Soooo you liked it? Leave a review so I know if I´m doing well or not thank you for taking time to read this I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**Thanks again –Soul of Dark**


End file.
